Base-36
Base 36, also known as Hexatrigesimal or Alphadecimal, is a numeral base. It uses numerals 0-9 and letters A-Z afterwards. Characters (10 blocks and above) * A: Ten blocks, five green and five dark green, with two green circle eyes, pink lips, bandaged arms, light green legs, and a plaster on her left cheek. * B: She looks like Five, but is made of eleven blocks, her color is a lighter cyan, and her eyes, lips, and limbs are orange. * C: Twelve magenta blocks with white eyemask eyes, pink lips, blue limbs, white shoes, and a chef's hat. * D: He looks like Five, but is made of thirteen blocks, his color is indigo, his eye shapes are reversed, and his eyes, lips, and limbs are cyan. * E: Fourteen blocks, seven red and seven light red, with seven hairs of the same colors, and the same eyes as Seven. His eyes, lips, and limbs are dark red. * F: Fifteen blocks, twelve lavender and three orange, with a gray border, light lavender circle eyes, pink lips, a planet symbol, a plaster on her right cheek, and white limbs. * G: Sixteen green blocks with grass hair, green eyes with eight pairs of eyelashes (8x2=16), dark green lips, and eight green limbs. * H: Seventeen blocks, five red and twelve yellow, with red circle eyes, lips, limbs, and shoes. * I: Eighteen blocks, nine magenta and nine dark magenta, with purple circle eyes, the right one with a downward point, purple lips and limbs, and one purple glove with six fingers and three hexagrams (6x3=18). * J: Nineteen jay-blue blocks with white circle eyes, lips, limbs, and an orange jay bill. * K: Twenty blocks, eight yellow, six green, and six black (8+6+6=20), with green circle eyes, pink lips, a plaster on his left cheek, bandaged arms, and black feet. * L: Twenty-one pink blocks with seven tufts of pink and green hair, green eyes, lips, and limbs * M: He looks like Five, but is made of twenty-two blocks, his color is white, and his eyes, lips, and limbs are blue. He also sports a chef's hat. * N: Twenty-three fire-red blocks with dark red circle eyes, lips, and limbs. * O: Twenty-four blocks, twelve orange and twelve light orange, with white eyemask eyes, pink lips, and eight limbs. * P: Twenty-five blocks, five green, five seafoam, five cyan, five indigo, and five violet (5x5=25), with white square eyes (5^2=25), purple eyelashes and lips, a plaster on her left cheek, and limbs of her body color. * Q: She looks like Five, but is made of twenty-six blocks, eight purple and eighteen light green. Her eye shapes are reversed and her eyes, lips, and limbs are purple. * R: Twenty-seven red blocks with red circle eyes, a black eyepatch, a pirate hat, and black limbs. * S: Twenty-eight blocks, four in a different color: red, green, white, orange, blue, yellow. She has six hairs in the same colors, blue face and limbs, a white right arm and a green left arm. * T: Twenty-nine dark teal blocks with a bowler hat, dark blue circle eyes and limbs, a monocle, and a white mustache. * U: Thirty blocks, fifteen cyan and fifteen dark cyan, with a hat, dark cyan circle eyes, lips, and legs, black glasses, a plaster on his left cheek, bandaged arms, and light cyan shoes. * V: Thirty-one blocks, fifteen red and sixteen white, with a red helmet, red circle eyes and limbs, and white lips. * W: Thirty-two blue blocks, with four blue eyes, four sets of eight eyelashes (4x8=32), blue lips and limbs, and cyan watery hair. * X: He looks like Five, but is made of thirty-three blocks, fourteen blue and nineteen yellow. His eyes and lips are black and his limbs are white. * Y: Thirty-four blocks, nine red and twenty-five yellow, with yellow body features and a curl of yellow hair. * Z: Thirty-five green blocks, with gray eyes, dark green lips and limbs, hair striped in gray and green, a gray beard, and a gold medallion. * 10: Same as Ten, but is made of thirty-six blocks with two eyes with a downward point, and two six-fingered gloves with three hexagrams each (6x3x2=36). * 0-9: Looks like in decimal. * Category:Bases